Resistance
by Mads-hatter-15
Summary: It started as a paper for school. Never did I imagine that it would turn out like this. Or that I would find out the things I did.


Our story begins with a sleepover at my best friend's house on the third month of senior year. Both of us had a paper to write for English. Everybody had been given a topic today to use. Mine was supposed to be on World War Three. And I had no idea what to write aboutWhen I told my friend Maxandria that, she paused for a second to get into her car, gesturing for me to get in. I closed the door behind me and saw her eyes turning a sparkling Christmas green, a sign that I've known her long enough to know ended in nothing but trouble. "Why don't you write about the Resistance?" she asked.

"What?" I asked as I buckled myself in and adjusted the sleeves of the slightly-to-big black, red, and gold spandex cheer top I wore. I must have misheard; nobody can really write about the resistance because no one is sure who they really are. Honestly it would be kinda cool though…maybe I could retell world war three from their point of view…

"You know," she said, adjusting the spandex cheer skirt that matched mine, but only served to make her already long legs longer as she sat down in the driver's seat. She pulled me out of my thoughts, where a plan had already begun to form. Guess I just needed someone to give me direction. "The resistance. You would be perfect because you're unbiased and can give facts straight as they are. Oh my god, Tes and Cam are going to love this! It's perfect…why didn't you think of this sooner Ria?! It'll be the perfect chance to explain the story to!"

"Honey," I said, highly amused by her antics, "You're inner stereotypical cheerleader is showing. And what story are you talking about?"

Abruptly, her hyper, bubbly, and seemingly childlike personality was replaced by a more subdued, serious version of herself. It was honestly scary how quickly she could switch between the two personalities on occasion. For a moment her signature smile slipped into a sterner expression. Her abrupt attitude change confused me. Whenever World War three came up, this happened though, her natural happy and loving demeanor vanished and she became mature in a way she usually wasn't. "Char-" But her phone rang before she could finish my name. "Can you see who it is please? It's in my bag." With a shrug I picked it up.

"The caller ID says 'Da'," I announced as I hit the answer button.

"Hey Da."

"Hey, Ria," her Da said, voice echoing through the cars stereo, "How close are you to being home?"

"Uh…a while, why?"

"I-" whatever he had been about to say was cut off as some sort of commotion occurred in the background. "Cuz I'm here and I miss ya!" A now female voice said.

"Cam," Maxandria said, in a jokingly overdramatic exasperated tone, "Please tell me you did not just knock out my Da."

"Fine I won't then."

"Oh good lord…Look, I'll be there soon. Is Tessa there?"

"Mmmhmm, you know we're a package deal. Do you want to talk to her?"

"Please. Someone needs to keep you in line till I get home." Her tone was flippant and teasing, but I knew that she was pleased with this surprise. Camille and Tessa were her parent's best friends that she hadn't seen in a while. They were like her stand-in moms. But she hadn't seen them in a few months for some unknown reason. Laughter rang through the speakers before someone else picked up the phone, "Hey angel. Camille Belcourt-Grey don't you dare pout at me. You have been very bad lately. You don't deserve to be called angel."

"But you like me naughty…"

"Ew, Teee-ssa, tell Camille TMI," the naturally tan girl beside me said.

"Sorry, sorry. Anyway, you should be focused on driving, not talking to me, no matter how scarily good of a driver you are, chica so I'm going to hang up. I'll see you when you get home."

"Fine, fine. Bye Tes." I had to hide a smirk at the comment about Ria's driving. She was the best driver I've ever seen. There was seriously no chance of anything happening to us with her at the wheel. "I'm so glad that they're here. It'll make things so much easier." I sent the driving blonde a confused glance at her comment.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out when we get to my house," she taunted. Even my puppy dog eyes-which are pretty damn cute- couldn't convince her to tell me. Meaning, I was pretty confused and a little frustrated when we got to her house. Without looking at me, she got out of the car and sprinted into her house. Raising an eyebrow, I followed at a walk. Voices could be heard from the still open front door when I approached. "Pixie, you made it!" Ria mock cheered when I walked into the large white house.

"Oh hush," I teased her with a grin as I joined her, Tessa, Magnus (her Da), and Camille in the kitchen. Camille was sitting on top of the island that rested in the center of the kitchen; Tessa leaned against the counter right next to her. Both girls wave cigarettes at me in lieu of a greeting. Magnus smiled from his spot leaning against the stove so that he could face Tessa and Camille. "I'm still upset about the whole thing in the car so I wouldn't say anything right now sweetheart," I teased with a hand on my hip.

"Pshh, I said all would be explained didn't I?"The tall blond said with a smirk before turning to Camille, "Can I have one please?" She asked gesturing to the cigarette. Her Da sighed a little but said nothing when Camille sent him a questioning glance, giving silent permission. With a shrug, Camille pulled a pack and lighter out of her sweatshirt pocket and handed it to Ria. "You want?" my friend asked with a raised eyebrow, holding the pack out to me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"When have I ever said no to a cigarette?" I retorted, taking one out of the pack after a nod of approval from Camille and placing it in my mouth. Don't judge. If you had my home life you would smoke too. Besides, I'm eighteen now. Perfectly legal. And it's not like I do anything harder then cigarettes. Laughing, my friend flicked the lighter and lit hers, then handed it to me. Keeping the cigarette in between my lips, I lit it and inhaled. "Now," I asked, feeling much more relaxed, "are you ready to tell me what's going on?"

"Of course. But it's not my story to tell. You'll have to ask my Da for it."

"Ask me what?" Magnus said confused.

"Charlotte's been thinking about doing her senior project on the resistance. I suggested she retell their stories from an unbiased point of view. That or maybe how the resistance saw World War three?" I looked up curiously at the girl next to me. Had she been reading my mind?

"Have you told her anything?" Tessa asked, grey eyes scrutinizing me. Normally, I felt dwarfed by her and her girlfriend, since they're about 5'7 and I'm about 5'0 with heels on, but right now I really felt the difference. Whatever Tessa had been through had given her an amazing "mother glare". Don't ever underestimate the power of a good "mother glare". It will make you powerless.

"Not yet. Again, it's not my story to tell. I figured I'd wait for you guys." Ria said as she let out a puff of cigarette smoke, adjusting her cheer uniform again, "But we have to leave for our game in like four hours, and we have to finish getting ready and eat dinner."

"Let's give her a synopsis then?"

"Will someone just tell me what the hell is going on?" I demanded. Being around these people was maddening sometimes. Especially when they talked like this. Like there's some secret joke I'm not privy to.

"Magnus Lightwood-Bane, leader of the resistance at your service."


End file.
